Ice Cream
by TillWeOD
Summary: "I need you, I want you, I love you..." And it all started out in Je Crie Pour Crier La Glace... AU Slightly drabblish. EV/BH ONE-SHOT


Ice Cream

**A Twilight Story**

**By XxIHeartTwilightxX**

A.N.: Hey! I'm in the U.K, and I went to Costco's and bought some ice cream. I got this idea, randomly. By the way, I did not do ANY of this!

P.S: I always watch Breaking Dawn (It was love at first sight for me :D) and I love the bit on the honeymoon when Edward was staring at Bella's ass. Absolutely JOKES!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this plot.**

**Normal P.O.V:**

She was sitting in _Je Crie Pour Crier La Glace _with her vanilla ice cream. He watched as she dipped a finger in and pulled it out, before letting her pale pink tongue sweep across and lick it off.

His eyes widened.

She grabbed her spoon and scooped out some more ice cream, then put it in her mouth, letting her senses melt away, as the vanilla melted in her mouth…

He was still staring at her, his face lighting up with amusement. A bit of ice cream was on her upper lip, but being a smart girl, it only took her a second to react. She licked it off.

He moaned.

The girl caught notice of the figure staring at her, and she blushed self-consciously. It only heightened his arousal and he shifted slightly, though he never took his eyes off of _her_.

Her name?

Isabella Swan.

His?

Edward Cullen.

And they were both unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with each other.

Yet, what Isabella, or Bella didn't know (or did; Edward just didn't know that yet) was that Edward Cullen was vampire. A 'vegetarian' vampire, if you please, who only drank animal blood. His father figure, Carlisle, raised him for 92 years and for all his life he had never found anyone he wanted.

Until now.

Grinning at him, Isabella scooped another spoon of ice cream in her mouth. She sighed, and her eyes almost rolled back in bliss. Edward walked slowly, towards the glass, and stared at her, then as they caught each other's eyes, he mouthed:

"I want you."

Isabella shuddered at his burning gaze. He continued to talk.

"I need you."

She sucked off the ice cream from her hand, and he smiled sexily.

"I love you."

She smiled at him coyly, her eyes close to tears.

"I love you, too," she said.

His silent, still heart soared.

She looked at her ice cream again; noticing how little was left, and finished it quickly, sucking the last of it from her spoon.

Edward had never envied an inanimate object so much in his life.

She looked at him quickly, and mouthed, "be right back," before leaving to the ladies rest room – she wasn't long at all.

Emptying her cup in the bin, she went outside to where he stood, and they stared at each other for a long while.

"Hey," she said, the only thing she could think of. He grinned, and his great gold eyes smouldered again.

"Hello, love."

Bella's heart fluttered at her new name, and Edward – having heard it – grinned again.

Then Bella whispered into his ear, her lovely full lips just brushing his lobe.

"I know what you are."

Edward stared at her in shock.

Then very, very carefully, she twisted her head and placed a small kiss on his lips.

His reaction was not to be expected.

His hands – so quickly – darted out to clasp her face as he kissed her slowly, sensuously. Her hands were in his hair as he sucked on her bottom lip like a cherry; she granted him entrance and their tongues fought for dominance as his eyes darkened even more. She was pressed against him – she could feel his length against her thigh, and it comforted her, aroused her. She felt at home.

All too soon, they broke for air, but then Edward kissed her once on her neck, licking upwards and making her tremble.

Their love and lust was tangible in the air; it shimmered and sparked.

They separated again, and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear:

"Come with me."

She went without hesitation, after a brief moment where Edward flicked her earlobe with his tongue.

And he took her to his home, to satisfy her, to please her, to love her.

Afterwards, back in her bedroom, Bella lay on her bed, still tingling with his caresses, his strokes, his fingers.

A piece of paper flew through her half-open window, and Bella read the elegant script with a smile.

"_I want to make love to you tomorrow. Meet me at Je Crie Pour Crier La Glace, and I will find you, and love you all over again._

_-Edward."_

I totally enjoyed writing that.

**And how was the TCA's, huh? Details, please!**

**-Twi2thePoI xx**


End file.
